The present invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the formation of three dimensional flash structure semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, high aspect ratio vias are sometimes required. For example, in three dimensional flash memory devices, vias are formed in a stack of a plurality of bilayers. An example of such a device is the Toshiba BiCS (Bit Cost Scalable).